Yugi Gone Wild
by YugiohGurl69
Summary: Atem has left for the afterlife, and Yugi is depressed. After Joey cheers him up, he will never be the same. LEMONY GOODNESS, AND MAJOR YUGI OOCness!


So I've had this idea for a LONG~ time now. It's taken me a while to write this chapter alone, because I had severe writers block for literally a month (Also why Magician's Secret hasn't been updated yet)  
This is the story of Yugi after Atem has left for the afterlife- and he is completely OOC.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. IF I DID, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN MADE INSTEAD OF GX OR 5DS OR ZEXAL OR WHATEVER THE HELL ELSE.

(Rated M for lemons, language, and sexy Yuginess.)

* * *

Ever since the Pharaoh had left and moved on to the afterlife, Yugi was never the same. He usually just sat at home in his bed all day, replaying their memories together in his head. He always loved the pharaoh, even if he was just a past version of himself, but he could never come to tell the other how he felt. He had confessed to his friend's about it, and how he was gay, the following day when they noticed how upset he was. Téa was pissed at the news, but they all stuck by him nonetheless. But he still cried himself to sleep most nights, and he never really talked to his friends anymore, even though they all came to visit often.

After a couple of weeks, Joey got sick of seeing his best friend so torn. Yugi saved him from his depressing life, and now it was time for _him_ to save Yugi. He scrambled, trying to rip his cellphone from his pocket when the idea struck him. He hurriedly went though all the contacts on his phone, he still hadn't learned he could just press the Y key and jump to the Y's, and dialed Yugi quickly. He giggled to himself as the idea stirred in his brain while the phone rang. When Yugi picked up, a depressed voice answered,  
"Hey, Joey."  
"Yug, you need some cheerin' up- I'm takin' ya out."  
Yugi blinked on the other end, sitting up.  
"But Joey, I-"  
"Just get ready by 10 tonight, and wear your leather and chains."  
"But Joey, where are-"  
"Just trust me, will ya?"  
"Fine, but I'm still not sure abo-"  
"Thanks, Yug!"  
Joey hung up, snickering and texting all his other male contacts, even Seto, who's number he had stolen from Mokuba as a joke to annoy him. He thought Kaiba would have learned his lesson and changed his number by now, but who'da guess he would actually let the mutt call him from time to time?

Yugi sighed and set down his phone, looking over at his clock. It was already eight, so he decided it would be a good time to start getting ready, considering how tight his leather clothes were. He dug through his closet and found his leather shirt, with buckles and studs up it, and his tight leather trousers. He bit his lip. The last time he wore this, Yami had picked it out himself. He shook the thought from his head as best he could and stripped from his pajamas, and underwear because they left nasty lines in the tight leather, and started pulling them on. It took about five minutes to get them over his feet, but they slid on rather easily after that. He also had to suck in the button them; even for how skinny he was. Then he pulled on the leather vest-like shirt, also having to suck in slightly to buckle and button it. He dug around his drawers to find his choker and bracelets, along with the chains he attached to his pants. Then he found his two belts and pulled them on as well; to complete the outfit. From the sounds of what Joey wanted, he thought it was a punk concert-they had gone to them in the past, so he decided to throw on some eyeliner, too. He looked himself over in the mirror. He looked a lot like Yami. He held up three of his bangs to imitate him, and he smiled lightly. Before he knew it, he heard the tingle of the bell on the shop door. Was it ten already?  
"Aye, Yug, you ready," the Brooklyn accent called from downstairs.  
Well, that answered that. He sighed, going and grabbing his phone before jogging down the stairs;

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Joey was in some leather, too, but not as much as Yugi. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the other. The leather hugged him in all the right ways, and the eyeliner sure helped add to the effect.

"Yug, you look great."  
Yugi blushed slightly and pushed past him. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go. Where are you taking me, anyway?"  
"You'll see soon enough."  
Yugi sighed in defeat and walked with Joey for a few blocks. They stopped in front of a large building with a line of people outside, a large man guarding a door and telling people if they could or couldn't enter, and the sound of loud music booming. Multicolored lights flashed out of the small doorway and Yugi blinked.  
"Please tell me we're at the wrong place..."  
Yugi really didn't feel up to dancing or being around people.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" Joey ran to the front of the line, dragging Yugi behind him and pissing off a lot of people who had been waiting for hours.

"Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto, we're on the list."  
He held up his and Yugi's _IDs_ and the guard let them in after confirming their ages (which were actually under 21, but Joey had made fake IDs for the two of them- and their friends [except Kaiba, since he could buy the place if he wanted to].) He ran over and joined the group of friends, plus Seto, surprisingly; and Marik and Bakura, who were dragged along by their hikaris. Duke patted Yugi's back and all of them, except Seto, Marik, and Bakura (shocker), cheered because he had actually left his room.

Tristan handed him a drink with a smile, "We didn't think you'd actually show up!"  
Yugi hesitantly took the drink, but only stared at it. "A-aren't I a little young?"  
"Aw come on, loosen up a little, it's just one drink," Duke encouraged.  
"I don't know..."  
"Hn. Still a scared little child, I see. I thought you'd have grown up by now," Seto pressed.  
Yugi shot a glare at him, "Hey, I am not a child!"  
He glared down at his drink before basically pouring the whole glass of it down his throat in one tilt of the cup.  
Joey smirked, "Heheh, that a boy, Yug!"

Duke leaned over the bar and waved his hand, calling for another drink. He handed it to Yugi, and Yugi downed it just as fast as the other. After another drink, he started forgetting all about his troubles and began to loosen up. His normal innocent character was slipping away, as well.

One of Joey's favorite songs came on, and he turned to Yugi, "Aye, Yug, ya wanna dance with me?"  
Yugi downed the rest of the drink in his hand and nodded, taking Joey's hand and going to the middle of the floor. Joey wasn't quite sure how to dance, so he stood there a moment before Yugi backed up against him and started grinding into him. He barely suppressed a surprised moan and grabbed Yugi's hips nervously, grinding back against him. Yugi didn't even suppress his moan.

Duke and Tristan cheered at them, making wolf whistles and such, and Seto merely watched, drinking his alcohol.

Joey grew a little _problem_ in his pants, and Yugi pressed harder into it, moaning quietly, "Mmm, that's what I like to feel."  
Joey swallowed, cheeks a bright red. Yugi himself had a rather large erection, but it was, for the most part, stuck behind the tight leather.

The song ended much too quickly and Yugi groaned in disappointment as he was lead back to the group of friends, who had now sat at a round table in the corner. Yugi scooted in next to Seto, and Joey scooted in next to Yugi.

Yugi giggled, leaning in close towards Seto, "You know, I've always thought you were hot."  
Seto snorted and looked down at him, "You must be drunk off your ass."  
Yugi, obviously being drunk, wiggled his bottom; "Nope, still on my ass."  
Tristan snickered, and Duke applauded- this being the first time Yugi had ever cussed. Seto simply rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink. "Go hit on someone else, I'm not interested."  
Yugi pouted and scooted up onto the CEO's lap.  
"Oh, come on- how can you resist this?"  
Since everyone else at the table was still mostly sober, except Tristan, they all stared at Yugi. This was a side they never thought they'd see of him.  
"Look," Seto started, trying to push the drunk off of him, "you're still an innocent little virgin. Get some experience, then we'll talk."  
That came as even more of a shock to them; that Seto didn't _completely _reject him.  
Yugi smirked and crossed his arms, "What, scared I'll dominate you on my first time?"  
Seto glared daggers at Yugi, "You may have beaten me at Duel Monsters a few times, but I can still dominate a little punk like you."  
"Then show me, Rich Boy."

Seto growled lightly and harshly pushed his lips to Yugi's, making him shake the table. His tongue pushed past into Yugi's mouth immediately and the much smaller boy pushed the rival out and started a war between the their tongues.

Tristan and Malik whistled and cheered for Yugi to win, Joey stared in amazement, Ryou looked away blushing, Duke stared in confusion, and Bakura and Marik made disgusted faces.

The battle seemed pretty even- as soon as one tongue got into the opposite's mouth, it was shoved right back in the middle again. Eventually the need for oxygen overpowered them and they both broke apart panting.  
"I guess we'll call it even, then," Duke suggested.  
"No way, he totally broke away first," Yugi yelled.  
"Like hell, you little runt- I could have kept going for hours. Not that I'd want to," Seto glared, pushing Yugi off.

Yugi crossed his arms in a pout, "Joey, you saw, he broke away first, right?"  
Joey blinked, rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile, "Uh..Yeah, of-of course!"  
Yugi Smiled, hugging him and snuggling into his chest. "Thanks, Joey."  
Joey patted his back, "No problem, Yug."

This time, one of Yugi's favorite songs came on, All the Way by Allstar Weekend (very out of character for the young duelist) and he suddenly popped up with a gasp, startling everyone at the table, except Bakura and Marik.  
"I love this song- Joey, come dance with me!"  
Joey blinked, listening to the song as it went, 'Darlin', can we go all the way? I really wanna go all the way~'  
"Nyeh, you know this song?"  
"Of course I do, Silly! Come on, dance with me!"  
Yugi scooted over Joey and pulled him out to the dance floor, instantly grinding on him like before. He even sang along, making Joey bite his lip.  
"Come with me, you wont find nothin' better, you should come with me, and we can do whatever. I can't wait another minute, wait another minute, wait another minute- Baby let's get down to bidness."

Yugi put his hand in front of him and did one of the sexiest things the blonde had ever seen the young duelist do, imitating him erotically riding a horse- or _something _else that had Joey's cock throbbing.  
"Come on girl and ride w/ me, hit the spot and never leave, spend the night just you and me"  
Joey tried not to run off with him right then and there, grinding as hard as he could to get some form of relief in his _far_ too tight pants.  
"Nothin's ever felt so right, think about ya ever night, tell me that you wanna-wanna, that you want it right."  
Yugi turned around and ground his crotch against Joey's, both moaning at the friction. Yugi even forgot to sing the rest of the song. When it ended, Joey grabbed his hand and drug him out of the club- Ryou running after them,  
"Wait where are you going?"  
"I'm takin' Yugi home, don't wait up!"

Yugi and Joey frantically ran back to Joey's apartment and Joey shoved Yugi against the inside of his door, frantically making out with him as they hurriedly disposed of each other's clothes.

Before they knew it, they had begun backing their in to the bedroom. How they had managed to make it all the way without stumbling or falling was a mystery.

Joey hungrily looked over the other, Yugi doing the same. The blonde was left in only his tight green boxers, which hid nothing; and Yugi was in only his leather, unbuttoned, pants.

They admired each other like this for a while before Yugi finally pounced on Joey, knocking him back on the bed. He began attacking the taller duelist's neck with his tongue, leaving red marks all over to _mark his territory._

The blonde didn't want to be the only one receiving pleasure, or be dominated by the much smaller boy, nonetheless- so he plunged a hand into the other's pants, rubbing his manhood for all it was worth. He wasn't the least bit surprised that he had no underwear on. He slid his other hand around the back of Yugi and into his pants on his bottom, pulling the pants down in a more _satisfying_ way. Yugi approved.  
With one swift movement, Joey had managed to flip them and take control over the situation when Yugi had released his neck to moan. Yugi did not approve-and thus began the battle for dominance.

They kept rolling around, flipping over, leaving hickeys and bite marks everywhere-neither of them willing to give up any time soon. And somewhere along the lines, Joey had lost his boxers.

They savagely kissed and nipped every inch of each other's skin before the final move was made.

In one swift and sneaky movement, the duelist was able to capture the other duelist's length in his mouth, making the other gasp and collapse back on the bed in a moan. His tongue worked expertly on the head, deviling into the slit, as his hands rubbed the hardened flesh of the shaft tenderly. The other trembled beneath him, surrendering to the other's touches.

Joey moaned helplessly as Yugi slipped his entire member into his mouth, deep throating every last inch of him. It was a wonder that Yugi seemed to have no problem taking the whole into his mouth without choking or merely hesitating. Almost like he'd practiced it before. Joey's mind began to wander slightly, giving him very vivid images that, with the combined pleasure from the blowjob he was receiving, pushed him over the edge and made him release into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi happily obliged and lapped up all of the sweet, sticky substance. He even took the liberty of letting Joey taste it by crawling back up and capturing his mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue twining around the other. He had Joey completely at his mercy as he slipped two fingers in past his mouth.

The blonde was embarrassed out of his mind, at least two different shades of red adorning his cheeks, but he sucked lustfully on the digits, nonetheless.

The way Joey's tongue worked around Yugi's fingers had him moaning already. He was ready to pound him into this mattress. He slid his fingers out of the blonde's mouth, a line of saliva connecting them, and trailed them down to the tight ring of muscles. The smaller nipped at the taller's neck as he circled the entrance, which was already tensing just from the teasing.

Joey hated to admit it, but he was nervous. He never would have dreamed he would bottom to Yugi of all people. But he didn't have much say at this point, as a slender finger was pushed into him.

Yugi wiggled his finger inside the other's bottom, oddly enjoying the strange feeling of the tightness. Joey, on the other hand, was wanting nothing more than to crawl into a corner and die.

It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly pleasurable. It just felt...weird. He wiggled slightly, trying to get the pleasure that he had seen in some _videos _once. That's when the second finger was added, and it began to sting.

The blonde winced as Yugi scissored his fingers in and out of him, angling them differently each time to try and find that "spot" deep within him.

A few more thrusts and...BINGO! Joey rewarded Yugi with a loud cry of pleasure as his prostate was suddenly struck dead on.

Smirking, Yugi withdrew his fingers earning a grunt of disapproval. He lined himself up, picking Joey's hips up from his bottom and pressing the head of his erection against the tight heat. When Joey nodded, he pressed in to the hilt and waited painstakingly for him to adjust.

Joey winced, letting his head fell back as he tried to focus on anything but the sting. After a minute or so, his body relaxed and he experimentally rolled his hips; triggering a simultaneous moan from the two duelists.

Yugi slowly pulled out until just the very head was left inside the blonde, snapping his hips back to the hilt. He set a teasing pace, repeating his actions.

Joey clutched the sheets tightly in his hands, crying Yugi's name out into the night. Though, he wasn't very much enjoying the teasing anymore. He took a few more thrusts to decide that pleasure was more valuable than his dignity at the moment.

"F-Faster," he cried, "harder!"

Yugi smirked triumphantly, obliging to the commands. He hooked his arms up under Joey's knees and pushed them forward as he thrust harshly into him; setting a rough, rapid pace. Sweat began trickling down his forehead.

Joey too was sweating, his hands clinging around Yugi as he arched up. A heat began pooling in his stomach as he neared his climax quickly. The bed began putting a beat to their dance, slamming against the wall in time with each of Yugi's harsh thrusts.

Yugi released one of Joey's legs in order to grab his neglected, weeping cock. He stroked tightly, never missing a single beat.

That was all it took to push the taller over the edge into pure bliss as cum began spurting out and all over Yugi's face, hand, and chest, as well as himself.

Yugi only had a few more thrusts into the increasingly tight heat before he filled the blonde up with his hot release.

Joey knew he would probably be kicked out of his apartment for all the noise, but it would be worth it.

Yugi collapsed in his arms, his limp cock slipping out of him, followed by his cum seeping out. But neither him nor Joey cared at the moment- because they were too tired from the intense intercourse and passed out together, still sticky and sweaty.

-time jump-

Joey blinked awake the next morning, wincing as his whole body ached. He sat up in his bed, looking around the room blankly. He saw clothes all over the floor, his bed was sticky and messy, he was sticky and messy, and his shower was running. It took a minute for him to register everything. His eyes suddenly widened as he jumped out of bed, running his hands through his tangled hair and pacing back and forth, swearing to himself quietly. Suddenly, the shower stopped and the short duelist stepped out, rubbing a towel in his hair; completely naked and dripping, otherwise. Joey froze, staring at him. His memory may have been fuzzy, but Yugi was one of the last people he would expect to wake up to like this.

Yugi smirked slightly, "Sleep well?"

* * *

I've been trying to think about where to go with it, so it could be one of those "every day of his life" kind of things (even though I know most people might not have that kind of attention span xD). All I know for sure is it should be packed full of lemony goodness, maybe a few limes here and there. I don't know, don't judge.

This is based after my RP character on FB. If you wanna look him up, his name is: Yügi Partyßoy Mütø

Please favorite and review if you like it and think I should keep going with it! ^-^


End file.
